Subtle Hints Of Love Behind The Papers
by Aozoran
Summary: Yuuri escapes his lessons for reasons other than to play catch... GwendalXYuuri


**Author's Note: Gwendal PLOT BUNNNNNNNNNY XDDDDD I always wondered what the beginnings of a relationship would be like between these two! *laughs* Yuuri just can't help himself when it comes to Gwendal's hair.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! *sobs***

**Would love to know if people wanted more XD **

* * *

Pain throbbed between his temples, like a raging storm it pounded and screamed, tearing and clawing his head from the inside out. His fingers twitched against the solid wood desk, the quill's end flicking back and forth with his agitation, a few drops of ink spattering the smooth surface. Long grey locks framed his handsome face, the long strands tickling against his jaw, catching slightly against the fine stubble decorating his jaw.

Something infinitely soft brushed against the nape of Gwendal's neck, making the entire man's frame jerk hard in his chair the legs scrapping against the highly polished wooden floor. Cobalt blue eyes widened for a moment then closed as the touch softened imperceptibly and drifted over to his ear, warm breath fluttering against the shell of it and a warm weight settled against his back.

"You should be with Gunter." It was a soft reprimand, his stern tone just making those lips smile against his skin, the soft sound of laughter making him almost shiver in response. Fingers coiled into the length of his hair, the slightly calloused digits curling about the leather tie, twisting it slightly and releasing it, the wave of grey silk spreading across his shoulders several tendrils swinging forwards and dropping into Gwendal's face. "You still have at least three hours of study remaining."

"Would you rather I be there?" A lock was caught between fingers, tugged lightly in order to get Gwendal's full attention, making the man shift back in the chair, his head falling back slightly so that he could catch the glimpse of sparkling black eyes that brightened at the sight of his face. "With Gunter?"

"I would rather you completed your work." A hand swept across one side of his desk, indicating the piles that had ended up being on his rather than the Maou's own. "It appears to have _migrated_."

"You didn't look hard enough, Gwendal." Perching on the edge of the desk, he reached out across the man's working space, their shoulders brushing lightly as he picked up one of the paper filled folders and unravelled the binding to open it for the man's inspection. "See? Completed and waiting for your final word on their contents."

One dark brow lifted ever so slightly in question as his large hand reached out to curl around the papers, their fingers brushing lightly and sent a heated zing bouncing its way straight to Gwendal's heart. "You finished your paperwork." It was hard to believe, knowing just how much Yuuri _hated_ the reams of paper that wound up on the Maou's desk waiting for him at the start of each day. Yet, here were the papers, sitting under one or two of Gwendal's own, _completed_. The curious thing about that was, Gwendal had been there since early morning.

"Finished it _and_ sorted it." Yuuri raised a finger slightly, a grin spreading wide across his lips as he shifted back on the desk, settling himself more comfortably on the edge of it, legs swinging slightly as they couldn't quite reach the floor.

"Your Majesty."

"Fine, I'll admit to sneaking in here." Crossing his arms, the boy's cheeks were slowly beginning to colour, lips parting as he licked the surprisingly dry lower one. "But I thought you would be _pleased, _not earn me ascowl." One hand did dart out, a single finger brushing the firm line of Gwendal's lips, fingers again tangling with the cascade of grey silk, looping it up and over his knuckles for a moment before slipping it behind one ear.

"I am not scowling."

"You are." A thumb teased the corner of Gwendal's lips, fingers curling around cupping the man's jaw and lifting his head just enough to gaze into the vibrant blue eyes. "Especially when you have a headache." His other hand ventured to slide into the dark grey mass, cupping the back of Gwendal's skull, rubbing at several points in an effort to relieve the pressure he knew was building behind the man's eyes. "Your head is pounding, it's hurting you." Clearly Yuuri didn't like the idea of Gwendal's headaches more than the older demon did.

"Do not concern yourself with me, your Majesty." Any attempt however that he made to pull his back was being prevented by those slender hands, his hair looped tightly around fingers, meaning he had to yank hard if he wanted to get himself free. However, a part of him was grateful for the warm fingers touching him, the contact, soft and reassuring, stealing away the pounding ache bit by bit. And in the strange moments like this, he allowed his heart to escape his grip, to bask in the attention of the Maou without another knowing.

"Stubborn." Yuuri laughed softly at Gwendal's expression, before leaning in closer, one hand pulling away just enough to be create the bubble of healing magic. It took concentration to make it form, but hopefully with practice it would come far more quickly to his command, the energy washed over the back of the man's head, the coils of warmth spreading and slipping beneath skin. "All three of you are terribly stubborn."

Gwendal's eyelids dropped slightly, his headache slipping away, his mind clearing to be replaced with the an almost drunken haze that seeped into every pore, relaxing him. His breath came out of him in a rush, the tension slipping out of his limbs as something poured into him, filling him up inside, sliding into every crack and...

His hand caught the slender wrist, tugging it away from where it had been hovering over his head, drawing the offending limb back before him. Fingers wiggled in amusement at being caught, Yuuri flashing Gwendal a rather silly little grin, large obsidian eyes sparkling with something other than just laughter. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Don't you guys insist I _practice_?"

"You have taken liberties again, your Majesty."

"You've never complained about it before." His other hand tugged lightly at the long strands, allowing them to slide over his fingers, running down the entire length of it, before drawing the ends up against his lips, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in delight as he saw those blue eyes follow the movement, lingering on the soft curve of Yuuri's lips.

"It is inappropriate."

"But you like it." Yuuri challenged the larger demon, obsidian eyes flaring with challenge and shifted the few scant inches so that his leg was lightly brushing against Gwendal's thigh, their physical contact making both of them shudder with the mutual flash fire of attraction. "Admit it."

"There is nothing to admit." Cobalt blue eyes had darkened to a navy black, like a thunderstorm rolling in over the ocean, dangerous and yet strangely inviting to watch. Still gripping the slender wrist, his thumb stroked against the surprisingly soft skin on the inside of that slender wrist, caressing it and feeling the wild pulse fluttering just beneath his touch, revealing just how nervous Yuuri was under all that bravado.

The door suddenly burst open, the wooden panels thumping hard against the doorframe, bouncing slightly with the force behind Gunter Von Kleist's arrival. The man was clearly out of breath, panting hard and barely able to remain upright, broad shoulders drooping and hands clutched at the edges of the doorframe to keep himself on his feet.

Yuuri had jumped from the first sound of boots against stone coming down the corridor towards them. Sliding instantly from the desk, he crouched on the floor behind the broad expanse of wooden furniture. His cheek pressed intimately against Gwendal's thigh, hand fisting into Gwendal's jacket as he desperately held up a finger against his lips, begging the General to be merciful just this one time and protect him from the overwhelming personality and enthusiasm that was _Gunter_.

"What's wrong, Gunter?" Gwendal asked, lips pressing together as the thick length of his hair framed his handsome, though stern features, a few locks coiling on the edge of the desk as he leaned forwards slightly. A hand slipped downwards against his side, his palm suddenly coming into contact with silky black locks, his large fingers curving around the boy's scalp, keeping him still as his faced Gunter squarely.

"His... Majesty...!" The lavender haired demon was panting hard, entire body shaking with the force of his desperate pants for air, his head twisting slightly, studying the room for a moment. Though his keen eyes blinked once at the grey haired man behind the desk, gaze sweeping down over the length of Gwendal's unbound hair. "His Majesty is gone!"

Yuuri almost laughed, his mouth pressed against Gwendal's thigh, trying desperately to muffle the sounds that wanted to escape him. For once, he was being able to witness to some small degree what did happen when he 'disappeared'. Though he was tempted to nip the fingers that tightened against his head, pressing him in closer and warning him to remain quiet unless he wanted to be discovered and dragged away.

"Majesty!" It was a wail, Gunter wringing his hands wildly as he was almost dissolving into helpless sobs. Entire body quaking with the cries of 'majesty', "He hates me!" Several other wailed phrases were lost in the mix of sounds that escaped Gunter and filled the brightly lit office.

"Gunter. I have a feeling he is more than likely with Conrart, I do not need or want the distraction when it is clear his Majesty has not left the castle and is only avoiding his lessons." It was a reprimand to Yuuri as well for avoiding those lessons, though Gwendal couldn't help but feel strangely pleased that the reason behind Yuuri not attending them was that he was here with Gwendal, a few stolen moments together. "I would strongly suggest in future that you bring your pupil's absence to _Conrart_ and not to myself."

"How can you... not be...?" Another wail followed, before the man ended up running back out the door that he had come in by, like an unpredictable summer shower, appearing and disappearing within moments, but leaving evidence behind of its passing.

"Good grief." Gwendal stood slowly, stretching out his limbs as he was heading towards the door, pushing it shut and twisting the key in the lock, before turning back and stiffened slightly at the sight that greeted him.

Yuuri sat in Gwendal's larger chair, his jacket thrown over the arm of the couch against one wall, his body stretched out and settled into the seat. Clearly the Maou was comfortable where he sat, his fingers lifting the dropped quill, carefully setting it back into the ink pot and carefully wiping at the ink drops that pooled on the mahogany wood. "You know... I always did like it in here." The boy twisted slightly, gazing out across the expanse of gardens and castle grounds that he could see from his vantage point, his lips turning upwards at the corners at the view. Inhaling deeply, he leaned back into the finely carved back of the chair, his palm rubbing across his features and just allowing himself to enjoy the familiarity of the space. It smelled like Gwendal, the deep scent of rich earth, the slight hints of wool and the dyes.

"I would have thought you would find my office distasteful." Gwendal stood beside the massive desk, one hand resting on the edge of it, gazing down at the boy before him, a small smile touching the edges of his inviting mouth.

"No. I _love_ it in here." A finger lightly tapped against his lower lip as he sighed softly, just enjoying the feelings that he could associate with this place. At first he had indeed hated it, being cramped up inside, knowing just how much of a disappointment he was to Gwendal. Yet... as he grew to know the man, he felt his heart warm and Gwendal had first allowed one touch, a brush of hands, and over months a few simple acts of affection could be given without Gwendal so much as grumbling. He felt the man relax beneath his touch, that they teased each other to cover their emotions. He liked being in here, even when Gwendal was away, he would slip in with the spare key he had gotten through Doria. It was the one place he knew was _safe_, even Wolfram wouldn't dare attempt to look for Yuuri in there when the blonde decided to hunt down the Maou. "Though I like your hair even more."

Gwendal scowled at that, eyeing the tie that was still sitting on the edge of the desk. "My hair is not something to be 'liked' or 'disliked' it is simply..."

"_Beautiful_." Yuuri's black eyes sparkled with warmth and affection, delighted by the way the other man shifted in closer, allowing that flowing grey curtain to come within reach and the Maou couldn't keep his hand from coiling into the strands and drawing Gwendal in closer with a light tug. "_You_ are beautiful."

Cobalt met black.

"Kiss me already." The Maou demanded, his head tipping back to rest against the back of the chair as he stared upwards at Gwendal, lips twisting upwards at the corners.

"As his Majesty wishes."

And two mouths fused together, hot and the fire unleashed overwhelmed everything, small hands curled into tight fists in the grey mane as he was being positively devoured. The heated contact melting them together, swallowing up the stiffness... warming cobalt again to dark navy, the long waves of grey hiding from the world and sheltering them from the glare of watchful eyes.

"I always felt safe as long as you were close." He whispered softly against Gwendal's lips, nipping at the lower one and swallowing the sound that escaped the older demon at the action. "You are my shelter."

"And you, Yuuri, are my strength."

* * *

**Tee hee. Gwendaaaaaaaaaaal!**


End file.
